


5 steps

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Adding on to the manga, Banter, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Falling In Love, Festivals, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen taking care of Senkuu, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oc for one chapter, Pining, Senkuu being awkward, Senkuu figuring out his feelings, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Burn, Summer Festival, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Come to think of it… Ever since the beginning, I more than a little liked you, Senkuu-Chan. Personal gain aside. It’s probably the same for the whole village,” Gen had told Senkuu, turning his head to look at Senkuu’s eyes. “Guess you’ll probably say this is gross though huh?~”“Aughhhhh what did he even mean by that?” Senkuu's mind screamed.Senkuu was standing in a brand new observatory with a telescope and everything but his mind was on what the mentalist had just said to him only a few minutes ago. Senkuu couldn't understand what he was feeling for the mentalist and needed time to figure it out.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 168





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Senkuu I really smart but with all the studying he does he never really had time to understand somethings others do. Example? Love

Senkuu Ishigami, by the age of 5 he knew all Newton's laws of physics by heart. By 6 he learned all of the periodic table. By 10 he built his first rocket ship. To say Senkuu was anything less of a genius with science and math was wrong. Even in his other classes, he did above-average besides one, literacy. Senkuu got annoyed with the poetry a lot. Especially when the question asked was “What does this work mean?”. From haikus to renga, it all annoyed Senkuu. He was never one for emotions or understanding a deeper meaning to write about nature. Why couldn't people just write what they meant? Emotional sap like that just wasn’t Senkuu’s thing at all. Senkuu still had feelings but they labeled them and kept true to what he felt. It was an easy enough system to manage. That was until one certain mentalist messed that up for him.

“Come to think of it… Ever since the beginning, I more than a little liked you, Senkuu-Chan. Personal gain aside. It’s probably the same for the whole village,” Gen had told Senkuu, turning his head to look at Senkuu’s eyes. “Guess you’ll probably say this is gross though huh?~”

“Aughhhhh what did he even mean by that?” Senkuu's mind screamed.  
Senkuu was standing in a brand new observatory with a telescope and everything but his mind was on what the mentalist had just said to him only a few minutes ago.  
“Was that his idea of a confession!?” Senkuu started to pace around a bit.  
No way. Despite how idiotic Gen could be sometimes he wasn’t illogical. Right? Even if it was supposed to be a confession there is no way Senkuu could accept Gen’s feelings. Love brought with it a whole slew of emotions Senkuu just didn’t have the time to deal with. always thinking of that person, Enjoying time together, wanting to be around that person, jealousy, feeling a sudden jump from exhilaration, or increased heart rate. All of those were just things Senkuu just didn’t have the time to feel. He just barely admitted that maybe he had the first symptom. Always thinking of that person, but no way it would go any farther than that.


	2. Step 2, Enjoying time together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying time together was the second step Senkuu tried to stay away from. That step was like the gateway step. That step was proving harder to avoid then Senkuu first thought. Senkuu and Gen were in a small village so of course, they would near each other. Even with Gen and Senkuu in the same village, it seemed like Gen was closer than normal. It felt like if Senkuu just turned his head there was Gen with a smile and a small wave

Step 2, Enjoying time together

Enjoying time together was the second step Senkuu tried to stay away from. That step was like the gateway step. Once you pass that step the rest would just naturally follow. That step was proving harder to avoid then Senkuu first thought. Senkuu and Gen were in a small village so of course, they would near each other. Senkuu wanted to smack himself for being so idiotic when it came to this kind of emotional stuff. Even with Gen and Senkuu in the same village, it seemed like Gen was closer than normal. It felt like if Senkuu just turned his head there was Gen with a smile and a small wave. It was  ~~ adorable  ~~ aggravating. 

After leaving Chrome and Kaskei to find a way to melt the tungsten Senkuu realized he needed help making the tungsten toothpaste. With Chrome busy working there was only one other person. Senkuu left out a mental sigh...

“Since you’re a guy from the modern age you’re going to give a hand,” Senkuu claimed, dragging Gen by the collar of his coat. “You still know more about science than anyone in the village, probably,”

“Ya think so?” Gen’s voice shook with uncertainty. 

“It’s a freakin’ long process,” Senku could practically see Gen’s soul leaving his body. “Since you probably don’t have a clue, I’ll say it real simply. We simmer the blue jewels in sodium hydroxide, then crystalize them in a mixture of shells, hydrophilic acid, and ammonia than finally heat it, and mix with honey,” Senkuu explained

Something looked like it snapped in Gen’s head. “Okayyyyy~ I totally understand Senku chan. Honey! We cook it with honey that’s all I got~~,” Gen sang with a sheepish smile.

Senkuu stood there for a second in shock of what he had just heard.

“Maaaan Chrome’s gotta be ten billion times better than this..,” Senkuu grumbled.

“No way~ doesn’t matter who, no one’s gonna be able to handle this! ‘Cept you Senku chan,” Gen replied.

Senkuu sighed. Even the other modern man was just as useful as the villagers. “This is going to be a long 24 hours isn’t it?”

“Aw hey, Senkuu chan, don’t be like that,” Gen playfully poked at Senkuu’s arm. “Wait- How long?!”

“Ku Ku get ready mentalist. We got a whole day’s worth of work ahead of us,” Senkuu snickered.

True to Senkuu’s word the mixture did take a full day. Senkuu was pretty much running on adrenaline to keep himself up mixing toothpaste. Gen had dozed off a while ago and rested his head on the table. From Senkuu’s internal clock it was around 3 am. Senkuu and Gen had said that they would switch every 3 hours mixing the toothpaste.

“Oi mentalist wake up,” Senkuu groaned, feeling the weight of all the exercise on his arms.

Gen didn’t move.

“Hey Gen wake up,” Senkuu said again but a bit louder.

Gen still didn’t wake up. Senkuu took a second to really look at Gen’s resting face. His back moving up and down with his breathing. The small strands of white hair are resting on his cheek. The clear eye bags Gen had under his eyes. Senkuu reached out and put Gen’s white hair behind his ear and let his hand trail on Gen’s face a bit before getting right back to mixing.

_ What the hell did I just do?! I should wake him up and do the work he said he’d do damn it. _

Despite all the turmoil in Senkuu’s head about waking up Gen Senkuu realized there was a part of him that didn’t want to. Even though his arms felt like they might fall off, part of Senkuu still didn’t want to wake-up Gen. It seemed like such a small part of him but Senkuu listened and let Gen sleep.

_ I’ll give him hell for this when he wakes up. _

Senkuu was up in the observatory looking at the stars and graphing out how much they had moved. There was a creak coming from outside. Senkuu waited for the door to open but after a few seconds,

“Just come in if you want to come in already. What do you want?” Senku asked.

A certain bi-colored haired man’s eyes came into view of the telescope.

“Long day huh?”Gen asked with a grin on his face

He was definitely planning something devious. Senkuu took a step back from the telescope to look at Gen.

“Well... I didn’t really want our little pure and upright gang to have to hear this y’ know Kinrou chan or Kohaku chan,” Gen sang.

“Heh Heh, didn’t seem like a good time to bring it up,” Senkuu cackled.

“You read the mood~” Gen replied “All we need is a record and two cellphones. If all goes well and we defeat Tsukasa chan’s empire without bloodshed and save seven billion people. On the other hand, if it doesn’t and if God is watching us…,” Gen’s words trailed off

Senkuu’s grin was confident and oozing with determination. He knew he was going to make sure there was not a single drop of blood.

“Ishigami Senkuu and Asagiri Gen will happily fall into hell together,”

Gen took a step close to Senku and stood by his shoulder.

“Relax man. If it’s your god you’re talking about he’s been absent from the world of science since the very dawn of time. Listen well mentalist,”

Senku took a seat down on a small stool and looked up at Gen.

“I won’t let any blood spill in this war. Science is for advancing human civilization. Not to kill others,” Senkuu put bluntly. “I need to find a way to do that though,”

“And that’s why I am here,” Gen chirped in. “A quick quiz for ya! The topic is the Tsukasa empire’s secret,” Gen proclaimed sticking his pointer finger up. “What is the unifying element around which everything else in the empire revolves~,” Gen asked like a Tv show host. “A, food? B, pretty girls? Or C, Tsukasa chan himself?”

“Heh it’s C isn’t it?” Senkuu replied leaning himself on the base of the telescope.

“Ding Ding Ding! Ten billion points for you,” Gen praised “What with Tsukasa chan being the strongest primary high schooler and all, he had that celebrity charisma from the start~. In other words to sow discord among enemy forces..,” Gen raised his thumb, pointer, and middle fingers to his throat pushed a bit into his throat. “We just have to use the amazing charism of a celebrity who wouldn’t lose to Tsukasa chan,” Gen’s voice was starting to go higher into pitch until “Hi I am Lillian Weinberg,”

Senkuu almost choked on his own spit. It was an almost 100% accrue imitation of Lillian. Senkuu swears he could almost see Gen with Lillian’s blonde hair.

“I can do a female voice.. Well kinda. Though I’m clearly forcing myself,” Gen explained, lowering his fingers from his throat.

“Nah, it sounds like her. Very much so actually,” Senkuu replied, still trying to process that. “But you can tell it’s ten billion percent fake since it’s a guy’s voice,”

“I know right~” Gen sang. “However- What if you heard it through our phone with all the static and low sound quality... ?” Gen dropped his singing voice.

It clicked in Senkuu's head what Gen’s plan was. A plan only a manipulative mentalist like him could think of. How fitting.

“Then we use the song on the record as I.D,” Senkuu finished Gen’s sentence.

“Ding ding ding! A hundred billion points for you,” Gen commented “ Her raw singing voice coming through the receiver would be proof that incredible talent second to none- it could only be the real deal,” Gen explained holding up the disk.

“Well, ya cause it is the real deal,” Senkuu scoffed.

“They would have no choice but to conclude that on the other end of the phone, the diva Lillian is alive,” Gen’s mouth shaped in a malicious grin.

Definitely, a plan only a bastard Mentalist like Gen could come up with and Senkuu was 100% on board. As long as there was no bloodshed and they saved everyone from Tsukasa Senkuu was willing to go along. Even if the end result meant they had lied and the people of the Empire might were going to hate them. It was for the best. Plus, Senkuu felt a strange comfort not being alone on this plan.

“So what you’re saying is we can set them all up with a big fat lie by creating a zombie Lillian that we’ll give ‘em false hope?” Senkuu grinned “heh heh heh, ya we’re deftly going to hell for this,”

“Well, we are going to hell either way so we might as well,” Gen pointed out.

“Okay, got it. The details can come later, but let’s go with that,” Senkuu deadpanned cleaning his ear with his finger.

“That’s all you got from that? C’mon man!” Gen groaned, raising an eyebrow.

“Ok got it! NOT!” Chrome shouted from below them so loudly it felt like he had broken through the floorboards. “I am not getting a damn thing here!”

“Then get up here Chrome!” Senkuu shouted back.

Chrome climbed up the ladder into the observatory.

“Ok ok mentalist explain it to him from the beginning.

Gen took a shallow breath before starting again.

“1. We hand the cell phone to Taiju’s group. 2. They stealthily make Tsukasa’s army listen to it. “We play Lillian’s song. 4. We fool them,” Gen shrugged with a lopsided grin. 

“Heh heh heh, that bunch are following their great leader, Tsukasa sama, because they think the old world has fallen to ruin,” Senkuu started.

“Well cause it has,” Gen butt in.

“But if it turned out that an army has been restored and is coming to save them, that story is bound to change. If the majority of Tsukasa’s army changes sides and takes orders from us through the phone, we can gain control of the war and end it in one shot. Without shedding a single drop of blood,”

“Wooahhhhh!” Chrome characteristically shouted. “But after that, won’t it be totally obvious that was a lie?!”

“Hmph! No prob! No prob! As long as we manage to surprise Tsukasa chan and Hyoga chan well…, I’m sure it will work out somehow,” Gen once again just shrugging it off with a grin.

“It's a ten billion percent scummy strategy. Totally like you Gen. isn’t it’s thrilling?” Senkuu asked, joining in with Gen.

“After that Senkuu and I-” Gen paused for a fraction of a second but in the quiet observatory, it felt longer. “Will be hated by the Tsukasa empire people so much that they’ll want to hunt us down and kill us. That’s  _ all  _ that will happen,” 

Senkuu obviously realized that but hearing it from Gen like that. It felt a bit different. They would be hated by the very people they saved and Senkuu, he was ready to accept all that hate.

“Don’t tell anyone in the village about how we’re doing this. It’s more than enough for the two of us from the old world to be villains,” Senkuu told Chrome.

Chrome's eyes sparked with determination.

“What the hell are you talking about? Now you’ve gone and told me everything I’ve become an accomplice too, haven’t I? Chrome asked, pointing his finger.

“Yeah ‘cause you had to go and stick your damn head in this,” Senkuu reminded him.

“That’s right and in the first place, I should be the one to carry this out! We’re going to need a technician on location to fix up that crazy big cell phone right? That should be me, not Senkuu with all the damn cracks in his face,” Chrome started, putting out his fist.

Senkuu felt a strange emotion at that moment. The fact that he wasn’t alone in this crazy plan, Senkuu could take comfort in that fact. _ It wasn’t just him _ .

“The three of us will gladly go to hell,” Gen added on raising his fist up to meet Chrome’s.

“And in exchange, we’ll save the world, all seven billion people on it!” Senkuu finished raising his fist to meet the others.

A strange sense of determination rushed over the three of them. No going back now. Not that Senkuu was ever going to go back on a plan to save everyone. He and Gen were inside doing some last minute touch ups while Chrome was on the roof.

“You know Senkuu chan,” Gen started “All I said back there was true. If we go through with this plan people will hate you,”

“Ya and?” Senkuu asked. “I made up my mind knowing the risk of that, but that doesn’t really matter does it mentalist?”

Gen smiled “Not at all Senkuu chan. I guess I will see you in hell soon,”

Despite the dreary tone of his words, Gen sounded kinda hopeful and maybe even a bit relieved. Senkuu felt a quick off beat thump in his heart.

“Ya I guess so huh?” Senkuu sighed leaning on his telescope “Hey Gen,”

“Yes, Senkuu chan?”

“Thanks… for your help I mean,”

A small giggle “Of course Senkuu chan,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ya I guess so huh?” It was quite for a second. Gen was about to leave before, “Hey Gen,”  
> “Yes, Senkuu chan?” Gen asked turning around to face Senkuu.  
> “Thanks… for your help I mean,”  
> Gen was a bit taken aback by this. It made Gen laugh a bit at his childish reaction. “Of course Senkuu chan,”  
> Gen walked out of the observatory and headed to his cabin. Small bits of blush on his face.  
> "Dang it Senkuu chan, that was playing dirty"


	3. Step 3, Always want to be around that person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, mentalist. We got a whole army to fool,” Senkuu said, making his way to the observatory where the phone was.  
> “Coming Senkuu chan,” Gen called.  
> Senkuu’s smile widened at the sound of his own name. Everyone called him Senkuu but Gen saying it made him happy. He would have to study it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week I give you, playful Sengen. Hope you enjoy it.

Step 3, Always want to be around that person.

Senkuu had to come to terms with it. He was on step 3. He pretty much knew that when he let Gen sleep in but didn’t want to admit to himself. Maybe he was wrong. It was after step 3 that there was no return. Senkuu had always been able to keep his emotions in check and think clearly but something about that mentalist was messing with him.  
He had sent Gen, Chrome, and Magma to Senkuu’s grave and make sure the phone got to Taiju and Yuzuriha, and maybe it was a bit more lonely without Gen’s common sly remark. What was Senkuu thinking? It had only been half a day.   
Senkuu was back in the lab with Kohaku, Suika, and Kaskei making a proper record player. Senkuu couldn’t help but notice how long it was taking Gen to get back. After all the planning they had done together Senkuu needed Gen here for the plan to work.  
“The record is spinning really smooth,” Suika exclaimed, amazed.  
“If we do it by hand, the playback speed will vary and the song will skip,” Senkuu explained.  
“But even if the playback is perfect, it doesn’t matter if the crucial part of the plan, Gen isn’t here,” Senkuu thought. Senkuu’s interal timer still ticks away at each passing second. “Very soon Yuzuriha and Taiju will bring the target to the cell phone. If Gen doesn’t come back before then, It’s game over,”  
Senkuu didn’t want to admit it but he was kind of worried about Gen. He wasn’t just worried about their mentalist, but actually worried about Gen.  
A crunch of branches and leaves behind Senkuu cut off his thinking. Out emerged a ruffed up Gen holding on to a support beam to help keep himself up.  
“Well Senkuu chan? Who is the first cutie I have to win over?” Gen wheezed.  
“Gen!”  
“He’s safe,” Suika rushed over to hug Gen.  
“Yes Suika chan, I am fine. A bit ruffed up from running so much but I am perfectly fine,” Gen sang.   
Senkuu was smiling a bit too wide at the sight of the mentalist being back safe and sound. He almost felt like Taiju when Yuzuirha was revived. Almost  
“Come on, mentalist. We got a whole army to fool,” Senkuu said, making his way to the observatory where the phone was.  
“Coming Senkuu chan,” Gen called.  
Senkuu’s smile widened at the sound of his own name. Everyone called him Senkuu but Gen saying it made him happy. He would have to study it later.

The plan failed with the first person they tried it on, but they still managed to win over Nikki to the kingdom of science. The only one they had to worry about now was Ukyo.   
“Well that plan failed horribly,” Gen sighed.  
“Ya ya, no slacking off mentalist you still have a bunch of people to fool,” Senkuu remind him  
“Have some compassion Senku chan. I just ran here and then had to pull off a woman’s voice,” Gen playfully retorted.  
Senkuu laughed a bit at the mentalist remarks. It was fun having someone as snarky as him around.  
“Hey I'm serious Senkuu chan,” Gen pouted, which only made Senkuu laugh more.  
“Well it was your plan so suck it up,” Senkuu teased.  
“You trying to send me to hell quicker?” Gen asked.  
“Nah. we are going together remember?” Senkuu replied without thinking.  
Gen was let quiet for a second before repiling with “Ya I remember,”  
“So no dying on me yet mentalist. We still got seven billion people to save  
“Awww is Senkuu chan worried for me?” Gen smiled, walking ahead of Senkuu and turning around  
“Not even a millimeter. We just need you here for the plan to work,” Senkuu rolled his eyes attamping appear like his heart beat didn’t quicken at Gen being ~~adorable.~~

With Chrome back the construction of the paper tank underway Senkuu and Gen were back to fooling the people of empire of might. Senkuu put on the record and let it play. He could hear the shocked gasp of the villages on the other line. Just like Gen had predicted. The people of the empire of might were getting sick of the dream Tsuakasa had promised them.  
“Hi people of Japan, are you listening?” Gen had asked in English and Senkuu translated.  
Even the way Gen spoke reminded him of Lillain and the few times he had tuned into the ISS live stream.  
“America is already reviving civilization! We can save everyone!” Gen joyfully stated  
The relieved cheers made Senkuu feel a tad bit of guilt. Senkuu noticed he wasn’t the only one feeling a sense of guilt either. Gen’s eyes had also dropped for a second.  
“She said America is already rebuilding itself!”  
“Even if Tsukasa is the strongest around here, If a bunch of people with guns shows up that's that,”  
“Yup, that’s right!” Gen’s femmine voice sang. “However, it will take a while for the American troops to arrive! So we reallyyyy appreciate it if you could start by stopping Tsukasa-kun from breaking stone statues. Until then everyone please go along with Senkuu-kun’s plans, okay?” Gen sounded sweet and innocent but the look on his face told a completely different story.   
Senkuu ended the call. Now they had to wait for the next bunch of people.  
“You almost fooled me there you know?” Senkuu commented leaning against the rock wall.  
“Aww thanks Senkuu chan, but you don’t need to praise me. I am fine,” Gen replied. “We are doing this for everyone…,” Gen voice trailed off a bit. A hint of uncertainty followed it. “After all, I want to revive all my fans. Not really a celebraterty without fans you know?”  
Senkuu's heart sank at the sound tone in the mentalist’s voice. It was normally so upbeat and coy but for a second Gen actually sounded like he was unsure of himself.  
“Fans of that trash book?” Senkuu jeered.  
“Hey that book took me months to write I’ll have you know!” Gen acted outraged but his mood was lifted at least.  
“Oh really? I’ve seen scientific papers done better than that from middle school kids,” Senkuu mocked.  
“Your papers don’t count Senkuu chan, with your 4 extra brains,” Gen huffed crossing his arms and turning his head away.  
It was quiet for a second before they both burst out laughing. For a second Senkuu forgot what was going on and just enjoyed laughing with Gen.  
“Is that what you think huh?” Senkuu said through laughter.  
“No, more like 5,”  
Like banter between old friends. The conversation flowed so nicely.

They must have played the disk 10 times in the past hour. This time was no different it seemed. On the other end was excited cheers and people celebrating.  
“You look like you’re having fun,” The voice wasn’t cold and harsh like Tsukasa’s but it was up beat either.   
Gen’s eyes shot wide open. This must have been the Ukyo Gen was telling Senkuu about.  
“I’d like to hear from that phone too,” Ukyo put.  
“Ukyo, this is bad.. This is really bad! With his ears Ukyo’s the only one who can’t be allowed to..,” Nikki whispered into the phone.  
“Even so, we don’t have a choice but to go through with it,” Senkuu sighed.  
“Guess so..~” Gen reluctantly agreed.   
Senkuu wasn’t doubting Gen’s skill but was worried about Ukyo’s hearing. If it was as good as everyone hyped it up to be, he was surely beat.  
“This is Lillian Weinberg. Who is this?” Gen asked in english and Senkuu translated.  
“Amazing… It’s really Lillian. Normally this would be my loss,” Ukyo admitted.  
Had they actually done it?!  
“However..,” Ukyo had switched to english. ‘There is no trembling in her voice. After singing so enthusiastic which is hard for you to imadite, Gen”  
“Shit something so damn small,” Senkuu groaned, feeling small beads of sweat form.  
This Ukyo really did have good hearing and if they couldn’t get him on their side their plan was ruined.  
“Gahh it was no good after all,” Gen complained resting his head in his palm. “Hold on Senkuu chan... Just now, why did Ukyo chan purposely speak in english? Perhaps it was that he didn’t want the people around him to hear what he was saying?”  
Senkuu thought about it for a second. Who had slipped Chrome that battery and who it was only Ukyo and no Tsukasa’s behind him to ruin his plan.  
“Honestly there has been signs of Ukyo chan’s strange behavior,” Gen pointed out “when he found us at the grave site, rather than inform Tsukasa chan and the others, he came after us alone,”   
“Heh heh heh. Nice thinking mentalist,” Senkuu laughed.  
“The match of Gen v Ukyo gave us one loss and one victory,” Gen explained with a sigh.  
Senkuu turned the phone back on.  
“The one who delivered the battery to Chrome. It was you, Ukyo?” Senkuu asked it like it was a question but it came off of more as a statement from how confidently he asked.  
“Ahah you really are quick on the uptake aren't you?” Ukyo asked slyly “Careful, that’s what got you killed last time,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ya ya no slacking off mentalist you still have a bunch of people to fool,” Senkuu remind Gen  
> Gen remembered but decided to have some fun.  
> “Have some compassion Senkuu chan," Gen whined "I just ran here and then had to pull off a woman’s voice,” Gen playfully retorted.  
> Senkuu laughed a bit at the mentalist remarks. Oh god, Senkuu laugh was going to be the death of him.  
> “Hey I'm serious Senkuu chan,” Gen pouted, which only made Senkuu laugh more.  
> Gen felt a smile creep up onto his lips.  
> “Well it was your plan so suck it up,” Senkuu teased.  
> “You trying to send me to hell quicker?” Gen asked playfully.  
> “Nah. we are going together remember?” Senkuu replied without thinking.  
> Gen stopped for a second trying to think of what to say next. He didn't even think Senkuu realized the gravity of the words he had just said to Gen. Idiot  
> “Ya I remember,”  
> “So no dying on me yet mentalist. We still got seven billion people to save  
> “Awww is Senkuu chan worried for me?” Gen smiled, walking ahead of Senkuu and turning around  
> “Not even a millimeter. We just need you here for the plan to work,” Senkuu rolled his eyes but the sudden break in eye contact told Gen what he needed to know.  
> "Ude-ray!"


	4. Step 4, Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summer festival! Of course, a great way to get morale up, but when Senkuu accidentally walks into a confession, his morale goes down but Gen’s goes down and then back up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close Gen.

Step 4, Jealousy

Jealousy for other people wasn't something Senkuu could say he’d ever experienced. It was just another illogical emotion to Senkuu. Senkuu didn’t feel the need to monopolize a resource let alone a person. Senkuu kept that thinking in mind as he hit step 4.

Senkuu was glad for all the people Tsukasa had. Either they had brute strength or they could use or had knowledge/ skills that Senkuu found useful. Senkuu had to thank Tsukasa when he woke up. With all the work that had to be done to get the Perseus by next year. A lot of Senkuu’s time was spent planning and drawing up blueprints for each floor. Ryusui was making sure everything was structurally sound and double-checked Senkuu’s blueprints. 

Summer was rolling around again. Japanese summer was nothing to laugh at and with no AC it felt like hell. The building team’s motivation was clearly going down as they had to work in summer on this huge boat. Senkuu idiotically didn’t take this into account. If he wanted the ship down by next year he needed people to work harder but how hot it was and how clearly stressed people were Senkuu knew they needed some fun. Senkuu was looking over blueprints and also thinking of what they could do to get the team's spirits back up.

“Senkuu chan,” Gen called walking into the lab.

“Ya, what is it mentalist?” Senkuu asked, still buried in his blueprints.

“Have you noticed?” Gen asked placing down some tea next to Senkuu “Everyone spirit seems to be so down,”

“Ya I have noticed,” Senkuu plainly put.

“Well I have a plan,” Gen claimed “We have a summer festival,”

Senkuu looked from his blueprints and rested his head on his hand.

“Nothing too big of course just a small festival with food stalls and fireworks,” Gen explained.

“And the menu?” Senkuu asked, raising one eyebrow up.

“Ya, know,” Gen sang walking to stand behind Senkuu “Cotton candy, cooked fish, Dango, you know the normal things at festivals,”

“I’ve only gone to one festival,” Senkuu replied looking back down at his blueprints.

“Only one?!” Gen almost screamed. “Why?”

“Just never saw the point in going to one. Byakuya and Taiju dragged me out of my room one time to go to one but I didn’t care for it,” Senkuu explained.

“Oh,” Gen hummed “Ok then we have to have one then!”

“Did you not just hear what I-” Senkuu started.

“Oh, I heard you Senkuu chan but come on. I want you to actually enjoy yourself at a festival. Plus it’s a good way to get everyone’s spirits up. Give them a small taste of home,” Gen cut him off.

Senkuu almost protested against it but to be fair it might get the other’s motivation up.

“Check with Francois and see what they come up with,” Senkuu replied, waving off Gen so he could focus on blueprints for the farm floor on the ship.

“Yay!” Gen cheered and gleefully skipped out of the laboratory.

Senkuu saw how happy Gen was and it made him feel a small spark of warmth in his chest. Senkuu went right back to doing his work but now with a bit more motivation. 

The evening of the festival soon came and everyone was called to celebrate. It wasn’t much like the festivals that the old world people were used to. There was not a bunch of paper  lanterns , No kimonos, or music, but everyone was blissfully happy. Playing small games and eating food. Senkuu had quickly fixed up some fireworks for the festival and left it to Kinro to light them when it was time.

“Isn’t this fun Senkuu?” Yuzuirha asked excitedly.

“Ya! I can’t remember the last time you went to a festival!” Taiju shouted.

“Aghh, you’re too loud you big oaf,” Senkuu groaned, cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

The three of them were sitting down on a wooden bench eating homemade Yakisoba. The noodles were slick and the stir-fried vegetables were crisp but still held all the flavor. The sun had started to set. That meant in a few minutes Kinro would set off the fireworks. Taiju and Yuzuirha were happily talking away but Senkuu was spacing out. A pesky feeling like Senkuu was forgetting something. Like something was supposed to be next to him but Senkuu couldn’t think of what he had forgotten. He checked the list of the things he needed to do in his head and everything seemed to be checked off.

“Hey, Senkuu are you ok?” Yuzuirha asked, sounding worried.

“Ya man you’ve been spacing out,” Taiju added.

“I am fine, but I feel like I forgot something,” Senkuu explained leaning his head back.

“The fireworks?” Taiju asked.

“Kinro's job,” Senkuu sighed.

“Did you want to talk to someone?” Yuzuriha asked.

“Hmmm maybe?” Senkuu questioned.

That felt right but who was it again?

“Senkuu chan,” Gen nodged Senkuu’s shoulder.

“Oh hey Gen,” Taiju greeted him.

“Oh sorry, hello Yuzuriha chan and Tajiu chan,” Gen sheepishly greeted them “I need to bro-”

Before Gen could finish a young woman tapped Gen’s on the shoulder.

“Hmm? Oh yes, Yuu chan?” Gen turned around to face the woman.

“Hmmm, Asagiri k- Gen can you come with me for a second,” The woman mumbled.

“Oh- ya of course. Something you need?” Gen asked.

The woman nodded “It’s important,”

Gen and Yuu both headed away from the celebration left Senkuu, Taiju and Yuzuriha baffled.

“I wonder what that was about?” Senkuu asked.

“Don’t know,” Tajiu and Yuzuriha replied.

It had been a few minutes since Yuu had taken Gen and Senkuu was getting impatient of waiting so he decided to look for the two. The festival lights have him enough light to see where the two had gone to. What could have possibly taken so long? Senkuu walked across the bridge and followed where he saw the two of them go. Senkuu heard the two of them. They were behind the laboratory.

“H-” Senkuu was about to speak to get their attention.

“So-so,” Yuu squeaked.

It was just like Senkuu’s bad luck to walk into something like this. He hadn't yet rounded the corner but he still felt embarrassed like he was intruding on something private. 

“So if you will, please accept my feelings,” Yuu squeaked.

Those words sent a jolt through Senkuu. He could feel the color almost flush from his face. He had walked right into a confession. He should leave but curiosity kept him there… and maybe something else.  ~~ Wanting to hear Gen’s answer ~~ A strange feeling that made his gut turn and his throat close up. A sudden rush of wrongly placed anger washed over him. He knew there was no reason to be mad but he still couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of anger at the women and then anger at himself for being angry over nothing. It was nothing. It had nothing to do with Senkuu and yet, it felt like it had a lot to do with him.

It doesn’t matter to Senkuu.

“I’m sorry Yuu chan but there is someone else my heart belongs too,” Gen apologized.

Someone else? Senkuu was starting to get annoyed with his feelings. He wanted to know who but and the same time he wished he never heard what Gen had said. The whole mess of emotions Senkuu couldn’t label rushed at him.

“I- I see,” Yuu sounded defeated but understanding “well good luck to you then,”

“Thank you Yuu chan,” Gen beamed.

Yuu walked right By Senkuu but didn’t seem to notice him. Her eyes were fixed on the ground.

“Geez Senkuu eavesdropping is rude ya know,” Gen pouted.

Senkuu almost jumped right out of his skin.

“Ya- ya I know,” Senkuu stuttered trying to refrain his composure “I was going to call you two back because the fireworks are starting soon,”

“Ahh yes of course,” Gen repealed putting his hands together.

Right as Gen said that there was a loud crash sound up in the sky. Sparkles of red and blue and gray filled the sky. Senkuu could feel the vibrations of the fireworks above. Each one only a few seconds apart. Senkuu glanced over and Gen to see his reaction. Gen’s profile was being lit with different colors. Each color so perfectly reflected in Gen’s eyes. Senkuu could feel his heartbeat soon outpace the boom of the fireworks. Senkuu swears his heart was louder than the fireworks above him. He didn’t think of the fireworks above or all the impressed shouting from the villagers. Right here and now it was just the two of them. Not this unnamed person Gen seemingly had his eye on. Not the mass group of people at the festival. Just them standing there looking at the dazzling sparkles above.

“This is nice huh Senkuu chan?”

“Ya,” was the only word Senkuu managed to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gen was one to normally pride himself on controlling his emotions and manipulating them, but standing next to Senkuu looking at fireworks Gen didn't bother. He let his heartbeat go out of control. Maybe Yuu chan had accidentally ruined his confession he was planning, and ya he was slightly annoyed but right now looking up at the fireworks with Senkuu...  
> "This is nice huh Senkuu chan?" Gen asked Senkuu  
> "Ya,"


	5. Step 5, feeling a sudden jump from exhilaration, or increased heart rate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fear of falling behind kept Senkuu working. It wasn’t like Senkuu wasn’t used to long nights or even all nighters but this was different. Others were relying on his work to be in time and not have some silly crush keeping him from doing the work. Gen noticed Senkuu's unhealthy habit and decided to help Senkuu sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gen is worried about Senkuu.

Step 5, feeling a sudden jump from exhilaration, or increased heart rate.

Senkuu finally caved in and admitted to himself he had a crush on Gen Asagiri. A completely illogical, totally unnecessary, and overall foolish crush. 

Senkuu could easily multitask thoughts in his head. Counting for thousands of years and thinking of what he had to do when he woke up was easy for him. So someone tell him why his crush on the mentalist was taking up these thoughts as of recently. It was making him noticeably less productive in his work. Falling behind in his work was something he couldn’t afford to do. Senkuu was engrossed in his work. Checking everything and making sure nothing was wrong with the blueprints he had drawn up. The fear of falling behind kept Senkuu working. It wasn’t like Senkuu wasn’t used to long nights or even all nighters but this was different. Others were relying on his work to be in time and not have some silly crush keeping him from doing the work.

That’s right. Love was illogical and was a hindrance.

Why had he forgotten that? Emotional sapp like that was only a bother.

_ “Why are you following me moon?” younger Senkuu asked. _

_ No matter where he went it always seemed to follow. _

_ “Maybe it likes you Senkuu,” Byakuya jokingly pointed out. _

_ “Ughh I don’t need that right now. I want to know the science behind it,” Senkuu groaned. _

Why was the memory coming back to him? After he had gotten back to the apartment Senkuu wanted to know more about the moon. Why did it change? Why did it glow so brightly? And why was it so far away from Senkuu?

Senkuu knew burnout was a thing and how bad it could be on one’s mind and body but the fear of falling behind again kept pushing him. Irritably, lack of energy, can’t focus as well. Senkuu was drawing up new blueprints for the sails because he had missed calculated something in the last blueprints. With small candles next to him in the lab as his only light and a bit of charcoal used for sketching, Senkuu worked through the night. Days started to blur together and Senkuu only knew the time because of his counting.

It was 9:32 am. The village was up and running again. People were moving in and out of the lab. Senkuu started to forget who he had seen that morning.

“Hey, Senkuu have you seen the plans for the rudder?” Ryusui buoyantly asked.

“On the shelf to the left of me,” Senkuu replied with his nose still in his work.

“They’re not there,” Ryusui commented, still sounding as upbeat.

“Check again”

“Senkuu they’re not h-,” Ryusui tried to explain again.

“Well, I don’t know then!” Senkuu snapped, hitting his hand on the table. “It’s not my job to know where they are. That’s your job!” Senkuu glared up from his work to look at Ryusui.

“Hey Senkuu are you ok?” Ryusui questioned. “I can see the bags under your eyes man,”

“Geez what is this, an integration? Yes I am fine,” Senkuu ranted. “And I don’t need a nanny worrying about me!”

12:23 am

No one had come to the laboratory since Senkuu outburst at Ryusui. Senkuu knew he should apologize for snapping like that but he was so annoyed with himself. Throughout the whole day he had only taken a break to eat a quick meal and then get right back to work. 

By now the village was quiet and everyone should be asleep.  _ Should _

“Senkuu chan,” Gen sang walking to the lab. Gen had brought a small lantern with him.

“Don’t want to hear it mentalist,” Senkuu scolded. 

“I guessed as much but I am not going away,” Gen shrugged.

“Fine, make yourself useful then,” Senkuu hissed.

“Fine, just tell me what to do when,” Gen sighed, pulling up a seat.

“Go check the blueprints and make sure we have all 56. 8 per row,” Senkuu explained.

Gen quietly hummed to himself as he looked through the blueprints on the wooden shelf.

“You know Senkuu most of the village is asleep,” there was a small sound of tapping on wood “By now,” Gen pointed out

“Can it mentalist. Not in the mood for your games,” Senkuu huffed.

“Games? Me? Oh I would never Senkuu chan. I am just merely pointing out the fact that the others are asleep,” _tap_ “Of course I know how important your work is so I see why you aren’t sleeping,” _tap_ “right now. I should almost be resting,” _tap_ “but I couldn't sleep,” _tap_ “So I came here instead,”

“What are you-?” Senkuu yawned.

Gen raised the lantern up close to his face. It swayed slightly as Gen held it. Whatever Gen was saying Senkuu was focused on the fire and the way the light moved. Senkuu’s eyes felt heavier and his brain was drawing a plank.

5pm

The next thing Senkuu knows is that he is the observatory of a bedroll. Sunlight was flooding in the observatory. Everyone already seemed to be at work.

“Uaghh damn it mentalist,” Senkuu groaned trying to sit up while trying to cover his eyes from the sunlight.

A hand pushed Senkuu back down onto the bedroll and placed a wet towel on Senkuu’s forehead. Senkuu lifted his hand slightly to see who was there.

“Sorry Senkuu but Gen told me to keep you here until he gets back,” Kohaku explained.

“Well tell Gen I don’t need a babysitter and that I have work to do damn it,” Senkuu protested, still trying to get up.

“Senkuu you need to rest. I can see the bags under your eyes,” Kohaku objected. “Gen told me everything. About how you have been eating less and working longer,” Kohaku also sounded like the stereotypical big sister character in a show.

“I said I am fine,” Senkuu groaned.

“That’s not what Gen said,” Kohaku restated.

“That bastard mentalist doesn’t know anything,” Exasperated Senkuu.

“Aww Senkuu chan that hurt,”

Gen and Sukia came up the ladder into the observatory. Suika rushed up and hugged Senkuu.

“Good you’re ok!” Suika cheered. “You were asleep for so long,”

Senkuu had many words he wanted to say but seeing the genuine worry from his friends made him stop.

“Ya I am ok,” Senkuu replied, patting Suika on the back.

Suika left go and Gen handed Senkuu some ramen. Senkuu silently ate his food. Gen nodded and Kohaku and Suika and they both left leaving only Senkuu and Gen.

“Senkuu,-” Gen started. “Why’d you do that?”

Senkuu could play dumb and act like he had no idea what Gen was saying but he had done enough.

“I was falling behind and I didn’t want that,” Senkuu explained hanging his head down.

“Yeah I get that but you pushed yourself way too hard Senkuu chan. You worried all of us,”

“You all don't need to be worried about me. I can take care of myself,” Senkuu added.

Gen sighed and rewet the towel. “You still don’t get it huh?” Gen asked, not even looking Senkuu in the eye. “We depend on you Senkuu chan and that includes me too,”

Senkuu swears his heart did a flip hearing that.

“You have an idea of how important you are right?” Gen asked, still with his back turned.

Gen was obviously talking about to the kingdom of science but that didn’t stop Senkuu’s face from heating up.

“I- I know that,” Senkuu mumbled.

“Good, now promise me you won’t do that again,” Gen asked, turning around to face Senkuu.

“S- Sure,” Senkuu muttered.

“Good,” Gen took a deep breath and placed the towel back and Senkuu’s forehead.

Senkuu felt Gen fingers lightly brush against his skin as he placed down the towel. Even with the light touch, Senkuu’s heart couldn’t handle it. Senkuu did a quick check to see if he was showing any signs of having a heart attack. He seemed fine besides the drum currently stuck in his chest.

“Aghh Senkuu chan you’re bright red,” Gen panicked.

Gen quickly removed the thowl from Senkuu’s head and placed his forehead on Senkuu’s to feel his temperature. 

_ Take it back, I want the heart attack. _

Gen’s face was only a few cms from Senkuu’s face. Senkuu pushed Gen away. Gen looked a bit surprised.

“I’m fine mentalist. Just tired that’s all,” Senkuu tried his best to sound casual about it.

“If you say so Senkuu chan,” Gen replied, putting the thowl back on Senkuu’s forehead. “But try and get so sleep please, and no protesting. I am going to stay here with you until tomorrow to make sure you get your rest,”

“Fine,” Senkuu complied.

Senkuu turned on his side away from Gen as he tried to fall asleep.

Senkuu peaked his eyes open once more. It was quiet and dark out. Looked to be around 12 am. Senkuu’s glace landed on the mentalist who was sleeping right next to him. Despite how angry Senkuu was at Gen only a few hours ago that all seemed to disappear. The moonlight from outside was the only thing lighting the room. Gen’s features were perfectly complemented by the moonlight shining down. Senkuu never really got a good look and Gen’s face. His skin looked so smooth as if nothing had ever touched it. His eye bags that were under his eyes went well Gen’s eyelashes. Gen’s stupid haircut became almost kinda cute. Why did Senkuu’s feelings for Gen have to change to romantic? Why did Gen seemingly grow so brightly? And why did he feel so far from Senkuu even though he was always right there next to him? Senkuu looked up at the moon above. Reaching the moon soon didn’t feel like the most impossible thing to deal with anymore. Senkuu sighed and pushed back his bangs. That was it. Senkuu was on step 5. Next step was to confess. That seemed so stupid to worry about stupid trivial things like a confession but still, Senkuu didn’t entirely know what he wanted either. What did a being in a relationship even mean? What did it mean to Gen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senkuu's eyes shut and Senkuu's head laid on the table. Gen dropped his facade once he knew Senkuu was fully asleep.  
> "Damn it Senkuu...Do you even know how worried I was?" Gen asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "I've barely seen you at dinner or even sleep and-," Gen stopped. Gen ran his hand into Senkuu's hair and combed through. "I really hate you some days you know that? Making me worry about you and all that," Gen lightly kissed Senkuu's head. "Ya I hate you so much,"  
> \-----  
> OK to explain what Gen did to help Senkuu sleep. Every time Gen said a word related to sleep he would tap on the self. Since the room is mostly quiet besides Gen talking Senkuu's ear would focus on the tapping sound when Gen said something about sleep. Since Senkuu's brain was already thinking of sleep Gen used the lamp hypnotized Senkuu to sleep.  
> The next chapter is the confession!


	6. Step 6, This wasn't supposed to be a step!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t supposed to be part of the steps Senkuu had planned. Senkuu was at his breaking point. What could he do? Was he really thinking of confessing to Gen? There was a small part of him that wanted to, but he had no idea what being in a relationship meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession chapter!

Step 6  ~~ Confession. Getting rid of your feelings.  ~~ Panic

This wasn’t supposed to be part of the steps Senkuu had planned. Senkuu was at his breaking point. What could he do? Was he really thinking of confessing to Gen? There was a  ~~small~~ part of him that wanted to, but he had no idea what being in a relationship meant. Senkuu knew the physical difference but would anything else change? The way they talked? The banter? How they acted around each other? Senkuu was already happy with the way he and Gen schemed and bounced ideas off each other like it was so natural. He didn’t want that to change.

_ Heh, I am acting like Gen has already accepted my feelings. _

How awkward would it be if Gen didn’t feel the same? Senkuu knew he wouldn’t laugh directly in Senkuu’s face or gossip to the others but he still felt nervous. There was still the choice not to confess and let the feelings go away on their own, but how long would that be? Seeing each other each day couldn’t be helping.

_ “I’m sorry Yuu chan but there is someone else my heart belongs to,” _ How Gen apologized to Yuu at the festival came back to Senkuu’s head.

Someone else? Senkuu felt the same icky feeling he had felt at the festival.

That’s right. I am being illogical. He likes someone else. Besides, Senkuu didn’t have a good understanding of his feelings.

Gen could understand his feelings quite well. No doubt about it. He had a crush on Senkuu and Senkuu definitely had at least an interest in him, but Gen had no idea what to do with the information.

_ Hey Senkuu I have feelings for you and I know you do too. _

No way! That wasn’t Gen’s style at all! But with how dense Senkuu was maybe that was the best way to confess. 

“Aghh I literally said I liked him! How dense can he be?” Gen complained.

“Well Senkuu has always been like that,” Yuzuirha reminded him.

“Always said stuff like that was illogical,” Taiju added.

The three were on their break, sitting on a log just outside the village. “I know that. Just… What could I say that would make him understand! I confessed once and he didn’t get it. I tried again but failed. Senkuu chan is way to dense or I am way too unlucky,”

“I thought that plan we had would totally work,” Yuzuirha huffed.

“I thought so too,” Taiju sighed.

The plan was for Taiju and Yuzuirha to keep Senkuu in one spot and then wait until a few moments before the fireworks so Gen could try and confess again but that didn’t work. Gen wanted it to be dramatic and over the top to match his personality but he could find the right time until Yuzuriha brought up the idea of a festival. Gen was sure it would work. Gen placed his face in his palms remembering the night.

“Thanks, Taiju chan and Yuzuirha chan,” Gen mumbled into his hand. “I am grateful for your help, but why are you helping me?”

“Hm?” Yuzuirha hummed, leaning back a bit on the log. “Well- Senkuu is always working on science and puts a lot of his time into, and I think that’s great and all but… he never really took time to understand how he felt. It’s obvious to us that he likes you but I don’t know if Senkuu does or if he can understand it fully,”

“Senkuu is a smart guy but…. He never really understood crushes or emotional sap as he says,” Taiju explained.

“But we see that he looks happy with you. We just want our friend to be happy you know?” Yuzuriha added on sounding hopeful. “And I know you want the same,”

“Senkuu is lucky to have you two as friends, and yes I want Senkuu chan to be happy as well,” Gen smiled feeling the smallest bits of blush creeped onto his face.

Gen couldn’t lie about something like this. He hoped he could make Senkuu happy. His style or not Gen realized just how much he wanted the scientist to know of his feelings.

The observatory. 

It was a gift to Senkuu for his birthday. It was practical and very useful to Senkuu. From mapping out the starts and how much they moved to just wanting to kick back for a second to think. So many things changed once everyone was turned to stone but one thing that was the same was Senkuu wanted to go to space. It was a dream he had since he was a young kid reading textbooks about the moon, and why just stop at the moon? There was so much out there Senkuu wanted to learn more about. Ya, it would take trial and so much error but Senkuu wanted to learn everything about space. The small observatory was the first step to this road map. Despite the telescope being a bit old school Senkuu didn’t dare change it. It worked just fine after all. You could see the planets and the sharp contrast between the colorful planets and the black backdrop.

_ “Senkuu! It’s time to go to bed! You have school tomorrow remember?” _

_ “Wahhh but space is way cooler,” _

_ “Of course you’d say that. What kind of 10 year old are you anyway? Many kids your age are hanging out with friends or having their first crush, not frying the circuit board,” _

_ “That stuff is so lame. I want to go to space!” _

_ Byakuya smiled. _

_ “I’ll beat ya too it Senkuu!” _

_ “No way. I’ll reach the moon first,” _

“Heh, old man won the bet,” Senkuu scoffed.

When Senkuu finally got some time to think he realized a lot of things reminded him of Byakuya. Even though he wasn’t even Senkuu’s biological dad Senkuu still thought of him as such. His constant support for Senkuu and his dreams. The stupid jokes he made while eating ramen. Senkuu never laughed at a single one but it always had Byakuya in a fit of laughter. Senkuu was never really one to want to ask for help but now he kinda wishes he had help figuring out how he felt.

“Old man, you’d totally laugh at me and say I told you so,” Senkuu chuckled.

“He sounds like a great man Senkuu chan,”

“What do you want mentalist?” Senkuu asked, turning to face Gen.

Gen was leaning on the closed door with his coat on. The orange light from the heater reflected in his eyes.

“Wahh? Me? I don’t want anything. Can’t I just see my favorite scientist without wanting something?”

“No,” Senkuu put bluntly.

“Aww you know me so well,” Gen hummed.

“Then what did you want?” Senkuu asked again.

“I like you Senkuu chan,”

Senkuu froze. That was literally the last thing he expected to hear.

“I, umm. Neat…,”

Gen covered his mouth with his sleeve trying to muffle his laughter. 

“T- that’s one way to respond I guess,” Gen laughed.

Senkuu still had no idea what to say next. 

_ What the heck kind of response was neat!? _

“Senkuu chan calm down. It’s alright,” Gen assured him.

“Ya-,” Senkuu mumbled.

“Geez you act like I just asked you to marry me,” Gen joked

“If you came here to make fun of me-,” Senkuu started.

“Oh, no I assure you I was quite serious,” Gen calmed his laughter.

The words coming out of Gen’s mouth… Senkuu knew it was Gen talking but it still felt like some kind of dream.

“O- oh, I don’t know how you want me to respond,” Senkuu muttered.

“Honestly,” Gen put.

Honestly, how did Senkuu feel? He spent so long trying to deny and lying to himself he didn’t even really know how he felt. Sure he liked Gen but just how much was still unknown to Senkuu.

“Honestly,” Senkuu sighed “I have no idea. I think I have feelings for you but I really don’t know to what extent,”

“Hm? Ok then, let’s try an experiment!” Gen beamed.

“Experiment?” Senkuu questioned.

“Isn’t that the way scientists figure things out?” Gen asked, walking closer to Senkuu.

“I mean I guess that could work..,” Senkuu trailed off as Gen invaded his personal space.

Gen’s face a foot away from Senkuu’s. It took Senkuu a second to remember he had to breathe. His face was flushed red but he didn't cover his face. Senkuuu looked at Gen in front of him. His damned cute face. With how loud his heartbeat Senkuu was almost sure Gen could hear it.

“Senkuu your face is all red,” Gen smugly pointed out.

“I- I know,” Senkuu mumbled, still unable to take his eyes off Gen.

“Can I feel your heartbeat?” Gen asked with a soft smile.

Senkuu nodded. Gen placed his hand on top of Senkuu's heart. Senkuu could feel how warm Gen hands were as his  tunic’s  fabric was pushed against Senkuu’s skin. Senkuu keeps counting his heart rate. 80 beats a minute. Not good. Gen giggled a bit when he saw Senkuu’s expression.

“And here I thought you only cared about science Senkuu chan~,” Gen teased.

“Ya whatever,” Senkuu grumbled.

“Ok one last test,” Gen smiled.

Gen leaned a bit forwards Senkuu and closed his eyes. This had to be the more idiotic thing Senkuu was ever going to do. Senkuu clenched his eyes closed and leaned in as well. Leaned in a bit too fast because Senkuu’s and Gen’s noses collided. Senkuu quickly pulled back embarrassed. 

_ Oh- Oh- Oh god! _

“Ptftt Senkuu chan,” Gen chuckled, holding his nose.

_ It would be a good time to wake up now. _

Senkuu turned his hand away out of the intense embarrassment. How did people make this look so easy? Or was Senkuu just that bad at it?

“I’m,” A hand lightly pushed Senkuu’s face forward. Gen leaned in and properly kissed Senkuu. Senkuu stood there frozen, almost not understanding what was going on. It was only a few seconds but when Gen pulled back Senkuu missed Gen’s lips on his.

“Results?” Gen asked.

“I need to test it again. You know just in case there were unknown variables,” Senkuu stated.

“Oh? And how many times is that?” Gen sang with a cocky grin.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Senkuu jeered.

Senkuu and Gen’s lips meet once again in a tender kiss. Gen’s arms wrapped around Senkuu's waist pulling him in. Senkuu’s heart didn’t feel like it was trying to jump out of his chest but rather he felt his heart rate stabilize. Gen’s warmth against Senkuu felt like a warm blanket covering the two of them.

“Figure it out yet?” Gen asked, their lips still touching.

“Not yet,”

“Great,”

The villagers started to pack it in. They were in the last stages of getting Perseus done. Senkuu was on a cliff that overlooked the beach. To be honest it didn’t even feel like a year. All those years spent counting alone. One year felt like nothing.

“Ahh, there you are Senkuu chan” Gen called “You know it’s almost dinner right? Francois is making Udon and it smells absolutely mazing-aye,”

Senkuu let out a satisfied hum standing up.

“How many times do I have to say you sound stupid talking like that,”

“Oh come on Senkuu chan don’t be like that. You love me,” Gen jeered, lightly poking Senkuu.

“Ya so? Still sounds stupid,” Senkuu retorted before lightly kissing Gen’s cheek. 

Senkuu started back to the village and left Gen standing there dumbfounded for a second. 

“Hey no fair! Senkuu chan wait!” Gen called after his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Figure it out yet?” Gen asked, their lips still touching.  
> Gen's heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel Senkuu heartbeat doing the same.  
> “Not yet,”  
> “Great,”  
> _____  
> Ahhh I am finally finished with this.  
> New fanfic on 10/31

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update every Sunday!  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
